


colours

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, connor is just trying his best, so is Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: your hanks daughter who just needs some android love. also sets place during the revolution





	colours

"your brother never tells you but he loves you so"

you sat in your room crying, he was drunk he was always drunk. every since cole died you and your dad hasn't been the same, he gets drunk every night and plays Russian roulette with his life while you have become quiet and a shut-in. oh, how cole would react.

"you said your mother only smiled on her tv show"

you missed them, both of them after Cole died your mum couldn't take it, it was all fake smiles outside of the house but on the inside its just yelling, anger and hate.

you heard her leave that night, she had a bad fight with your father and had enough. you heard her pack her suitcase, you heard her tell him its over, you heard the car out the front waiting for her, you heard the front door slam you also heard her leave you alone with a suicidal parent.

"your only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope"

after all the events your once happy and loving father became a monster.he was angry all the time, you hadn't seen him smile without some kind of drug or alcohol being in his system since that day years ago.

you kept wondering why you weren't good enough to keep this family alive.

"I hope you make it to the day your 28 years old"

with the rate your life was going you'd honestly be surprised if you love past twenty-eight, I mean when neither of your parents are here and your brothers dead what is there to live for.

"your dripping like a saturated sunrise"

it was a normal day in your life, wake up go to school come home to make dinner then sleep. but when you got home you saw something that shocked you an android in your house.

having an android in a house wasn't shocking with the new world of technology having an android was quite a normal thing now the strange part was that it was your house, your house that has your android hating father in it talking to this android.

you stand in the opening for your kitchen and clear your throat making the android and your father look up.

"(y/n) this is Connor he has been assigned as my partner on a case about deviants." your father explains to you as you take it all in.

you were shocked, to say the least, your father actually going back to work, he didn't seem to be intoxicated and an android cop, you needed to sit down.

"your spilling like an overflowing sink"

over the past couple of days you and Connor got closer as he tried helping you with your father, but getting closer meant noticing and you started noticing things about him that made you question his software.

"you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece"

"I don't understand why you stay around, to be honest," you say laying upside down on your bed "I'm a mess" 

connor quirked what looked like a small smile in turn his led flashed. "well it's my instructions to stick around."

you rolled your eyes and moved to sit up and look at him "it's your instructions to stick around my dad, who by the way is sleeping across the hall, not me"

connor sat there thinking his led flashing a bit.

"and now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink"

connor kept trying to get close to you, kept trying to find out your past, present and future.

but as much as Connor was trying for the information you were trying to keep it all hidden.

but that was a problem as that boy could read you like a book.

"and now everything is blue"

blue.

blue is a colour you don't like to think about.

blue is the colour of the sky where your brother now lives.

blue is the colour is the colour of your mum's favourite dress.

blue also was the colour of her suitcase.

blue was the colour of the logo on the alcohol your father drinks every night.

blue was the colour of your brothers' room.

blue is also the colour of his led.

actually blue doesn't seem that bad.

"everything is grey"

grey is the colour of his hair.

his mood.

his expression.

our family.

his so devoid of colour that when he came home surrounded by the colour blue a smile on his face and an arm around that android you started crying.

the revolution was over androids had won.

"and now his so devoid of colour he doesn't know what it means, and his blue"

the next day you wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs, you get up wearing only a singlet and shorts and head to the kitchen where you see your dad and Connor making breakfast.

"what's going on, "you ask confused.

your father turns around and smiles at you which makes you almost fall out of the chair.

"just celebrating our family." your dad says coming over to put some food on your plate.

he sits down next to you, Connor still cooking.

"(y/n), I'm sorry I've been a terrible father I just couldn't handle coles death and I know that's no excuse because you needed love too but I'm getting better and I've gone to get help for you so we can be a family again," he says.

you stop eating and stare at your plate, you see some water drop onto the plate you look at it more confused and then you see more drops. your crying.

you look up at your father full on sobbing and hug him.

'thank you thank you I love you so much"

he laughs and hugs you back.

he lets go and leans in.

"I think you should talk to that android he made me realise how much of a dick I've been."

you nod and let go, getting up to go talk to Connor.

you see your father leave the room.

"Hey Connor," you start making Connor look up you " I just wanted to say thanks," you say smiling widely.

connor looks at you, smiles and grabs your hand.

"no problem least I could do." 

you smile back at him and pull him into a hug. hank comes back in and joins in making you all laugh and cry.

blue is a wonderful colour.


End file.
